1939
by Yumi-chaan
Summary: Maldita sea la guerra que destruye lo que más amamos. Maldita sea la guerra, que nos destruye a nosotros mismos, en los más profundo de nuestro ser. Alemania x Polonia  insólito, ¿cierto?


_¡Hola a todos! Este fic está dedicado a Italia-Von-Bielefeld, quien me pidió algo de Alemania nazi x Polonia. Debo decir que nunca se me habría ocurrido esta pareja, soy fiel defensora del LituaniaxPolonia, pero me pareció un buen reto. _

_Es una viñeta, la primera que hago, basada en 1939, año de la invasión de Alemania en Polonia._

_Me ha resultado bastante complicado escribir sobre estos dos y me he sentido mal por idear un Ludwig malvado, pero creo que era necesario para que esta pareja funcionara._

_Espero que os guste :3_

_Disclaimer: Los siguientes personajes no me pertenecen y tampoco gano dinero haciendo esto, escribo sólo por diversión y para tener una excusa por la que no estudiar xD_

* * *

><p><em>Polonia POV<em>

Me avisaron. Maldita sea, me avisaron y aún así yo no hice nada. Ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás, porque tengo sobre mí al mayor invasor que haya visto en mi vida.

Me destroza. Yo ya no puedo hacer nada. En mi territorio está muriendo gente, mis jefes me lo notifican una y otra vez, en cambio, sólo me mantengo en el suelo, sangrando, pensando en una época mejor, cuando vivía con Lituania, cuando pasaba el día rodeado de lujo, cuando mi poni estaba conmigo, ¿a quién se le ocurre utilizar un poni para una batalla? Sólo a mí. Al país idiota que no pudo salvar a su gente. Polonia, también conocido como Feliks Łukasiewicz.

-¿Te rindes?

Mi invasor me tiende la mano, erguido frente a mí, tiene el flequillo rubio descolocado sobre la frente sudorosa y algunos rasguños, sin embargo, nada comparado a mi estado malherido. Por un momento creo que sus ojos reflejan lástima, pero rápidamente aparto esa idea de mi cabeza, ese ser que luce una esvástica en el brazo izquierdo no puede tener sentimientos.

-No me queda otra, ¿no es cierto, Ludwig?

El aludido apartó a la mirada, los nombres de pila de cada uno no eran usados muy a menudo y menos en el campo de batalla. Esos nombres les recordaban que todas las naciones tienen su lado humano, sentimientos y emociones.

Pero nadie vendrá a ayudarme, Inglaterra y Francia ya han hecho lo posible. He sido un necio y ahora tengo que pagar por ello, la rendición no puede ser tan mala, Alemania no puede ser tan malo, ¿no?

_Alemania POV_

Me duele verle así, aunque él no lo crea. No estaría haciendo esto de no ser por mi jefe. Es una masacre. El Polonia que yo conozco es alegre y despreocupado, no lloroso y serio. No me gusta tenerle así y lo peor está aún por llegar, lo sé, en el territorio del chiquillo postrado frente a mí hay demasiados judíos. Yo tengo orden de eliminarlos.

Sacudo la cabeza, no es el momento de compadecer a nadie, cumplo con mi deber, por una raza aria, por un mundo mejor.

Tomo al menor del brazo, sin miramientos y lo arrastro a mi territorio. Trato de ignorar las punzadas de dolor que me atraviesan el corazón cada vez que el polaco deja escapar algún gemido de dolor.

Lo meto en una de las prisiones, procurando no mirarle a la cara y me dispongo a cerrar la puerta con llave.

- ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué va a pasar conmigo ahora?

- Créeme, será mejor que no estés presente en lo que va a pasar en tu casa.

- ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Suéltame! - escupe un poco de sangre- Ya me he rendido, ¿qué más quieres?

- Si te has rendido estate quitecito, por favor.

- ¡Muérete! Vendrán Inglaterra, o Francia, ya verás, vendrán a salvarme porque tú no puedes ganar esta guerra.

Esa mirada de odio, ¿por qué no puede ser como siempre? Ojalá tenga razón, ojalá pierda esta guerra y no tenga que seguir dañándole.

-Afronta que estás solo. – Me acerco lentamente. – Nadie vendrá a buscarte.

-No…

No sé qué estoy haciendo, pero me acerco más a Feliks, hasta que nuestros labios quedan a escasos centímetros.

-Quédate aquí, porque habrá pocos países que te hagan el mismo daño que te voy a hacer yo.

Le beso. No me reconozco, no soy yo. Pruebo sus labios con fiereza, saboreando el sabor metálico de la sangre.

Polonia no responde, se queda quieto, únicamente.

Me siento tan culpable mientras cierro tras mí la puerta, tan mal mientras le dejo allí y doy la orden de búsqueda de judíos.

Maldita sea la guerra que destruye lo que más amamos. Maldita sea la guerra, que nos destruye a nosotros mismos, en los más profundo de nuestro ser.

En el campo de batalla, puedo oír los gritos de dolor de un país torturado.

* * *

><p><em>¡Tadá! Creo que el drama no es lo mío, sea cual sea vuestra opinión, por favor, haced cick en el botocito de abajo y deja revieeew<em>

_Agradecimientos a Adoryan (nombre que le he puesto yo para agradecimientos en fics) el experto en historia militar sin el que esta historia no seria posible. :)_


End file.
